


Just a Little Faith

by Voib



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Cannon Divergent, Coming Out, Drabble, M/M, Sam is suspicious, dean is bi, season 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voib/pseuds/Voib
Summary: Dean wants to come out to Mary and tell her that he and Cas are together, but how will she take it?





	Just a Little Faith

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over a year ago and never published it. Enjoy.

"Hey Cas, can you come over here and look at this for a second?" 

Cas looked up from where his book of lore was positioned on his lap. 

"Of course, Dean." 

Cas stood up from his chair, barely making a move because of his angelic status. He walked over to where Dean was sitting, the war room table, and leaned down over the book next to Dean. 

"Do you see this here?" Dean said pointing to a paragraph of script. "It doesn't make sense." 

Cas's eyes followed the words. 

"You're right it doesn't, at least in the way that you are looking at it. It's says here that 'Angels are of the earth as they are of air' which basically means that everything was made from the earth, except for the earth, of course." 

Cas drew his head back from the book and looked into Dean's eyes. He could see the understanding that wasn't in them before. He blinked slowly then retreated back to his chair at the opposite end of the war room table. 

About 15 minutes went by, even though they weren't counting, when Sam walked into the bunker holding greasy plates of good old American food; hamburgers. 

"I got the regular for you, Dean." He said setting the styrofoam boxes on the end of the table. Dean smirked and shut his book loudly. 

"About Time. I was about to get stomachs pains from starvation." Dean walked over and grabbed the burger from Sam. He returned to his original seat and started eating. 

"Do you want some fries, Cas?" Dean offered while holding out a box of fries. 

"No thank you. I don't want to take food that you need." Cas responded gently. 

"Nonsense. We always get too much food anyway. Have some." Dean shook the box in his hand in an inviting way. 

Cas surrendered and took the box, gently opening it like it was a bomb. He reached in an grabbed a fry. He studied it for a few second before eating it. 

Dean watched him like a hawk. He wanted to let Cas enjoy things since his time with Lucifer in his head. 

"Hey Sam, could you go wake up mom?" Dean said through a mouthful of hamburger. 

Sam nodded and left the room. 

"Cas, how are we gonna tell mom that we're together?" Dean said with a frown tugging on the corners of his lips. 

"I'm sure that she would accept it but she could think it's weird. You know, with her being born in the 50's and all,” Dean stared down at the table. 

"Dean, don't doubt your mother. She is a very kind and accepting person. I'm sure that she'll be ok with whoever her children choose to love."

Dean's eyes lit up and the mention of love. No one had really said that before, that wasn't family, of course. His heart felt light and fluttery. It was definitely a new feeling. 

Sam and Mary walked into the room. All eyes were trained on Mary. 

"How are you feeling, uh, mom?" Sam said leading her over to the box with a burger inside. She received the box and sat between Sam and Dean with Cas next to Sam. 

"I-I've been feeling alright. Confused. But alright." She looked up at Sam and Dean and smiled a little bit. 

A pregnant silence filled the room along with the sound of wrappers crinkling. 

"So, uh, mom. I've been meaning to tell you something." Dean started, obviously looking nervous.

"Well I might as well say it. Cas and I are, uh, together." Dean's last word dropped and he took an intake of breath and held it. 

Silence settled through out the bunker except for the quiet rattling of old pipes. 

Mary's eyebrows twisted together, "Together? Like homosexuals?" 

Sam's eyes showed the slightest look of hurt and worry before he looked at Dean and Dean glanced at him. 

"Y-Yeah I guess, like "homosexuals", though I'd rather not call it that because that's technically not what it is." Dean hadn't looked up. He was very intent on staring at the grain in the wood table while picking his nails. At his last word, he looked up with open and vulnerable eyes. 

Mary's eyes ticked back and forth then up and down while she tried to process what was said. 

"O-oh. Well I-I'm not sure what to say. Thank you for telling me I know this is important to you and it was very brave of you to tell me but how are you going to go about in public? People-people don't want to see people of the same sex kissing, you'll be harassed and hurt and-" 

"Mom. You were dead for a long time," Sam spoke up. "The world has changed. It's alright with most people for queer people to go out into public and show affection. And if they have a problem with it, Dean and Cas can defend themselves. It's ok now, Mom." 

Sam spoke with a small grateful smile that said a lot. Dean and Cas looked at him appreciative. 

"Like Sam said, Mary, Dean and I are fully capable of taking care of ourselves considering that one of us is an angel of the lord." Cas finally spoke from the end of the table. 

"We promise you we'll be okay." Dean spoke.


End file.
